Four Eyes
by Violetxtears
Summary: Hikaru "shows" Kyoya how to loosen up. HikaKyo. Rated M for lemons


**Ok, I'm dedicating this to one of my best friends, who messed by saying HikaKyo, instead of HikaKao. Probably gonna be shit, but, hey, its my first one. So yeah. This is for Ra-chan.**

* * *

><p>Kyoya stood by the table, sorting out the club's finance issues. He wrote a mental note to himself, reminding him to tell Tamaki to stop wasting the clubs money.<br>"Four Eyes!" the twins shouted behind him. This surprised Kyoya, but he kept a straight face.  
>"I assume that is your new nickname for me" he said, pushing his glasses up his nose.<br>"Well of course! Who else has four eyes?"  
>"No one has four eyes. Show some respect next time" he said, giving them the evil glare. They shrank back.<br>"Whoa, Four Eyes! You gotta loosen up a bit!" they stammered at the fierce character. Kyoya sighed. It seemed that no one understood how hard his job to keep the club running was.  
>"Hm. Well excuse me, but some of us have jobs to take care of. Don't you have clients to take care of?" Kyoya said finishing the conversation. He walked away from the table.<br>"Yeesh! The guy really needs to lighten up! No wonder he's doesn't get requested! He needs a girlfriend or something!" Hikaru said watching the figure by the window.  
>"I agree, but think about it. The guy works to keep this club together, plus, he has to keep an eye on the boss. Cut the guy some slack!" Kaoru defended. Hikaru gave up.<br>"Whatever..." He said walking towards their clients, who were waiting for their homosexual twin knights in shining armour. What the twins didn't realise was that Kyoya was listening to their conversation.  
>"Hm. Girlfriend..." he said<p>

_**F.F to after they have all gone home.**_

"Come on Kaoru!" Hikaru shouted up the stairs. What was taking so long? A shower was only about ten minutes long! ... Right?  
>"Oh SHIT!" Hikaru heard his brother yell. He ran up the flight of stairs, panicking. What had happened?<br>Hikaru finally reached his shared room. He found Kaoru searching around it, obviously looking for something.  
>"Hikaru! Where's our bags? Didn't we have them when we left school? It has our games in there! What if someone steals them? What now? Oh fuck!" Hikaru could tell he was panicking much more than he was.<br>"Calm DOWN Kaoru! We'll just go to the school and pick them up! Let's go!" they started to leave when Hikaru stopped.  
>"Kaoru... Have you taken the shower yet?" Hikaru asked.<br>"Eh, no not yet. Why?" Kaoru responded.  
>"I'll go and get our bags and you take a shower. That way we can get everything done quicker. Be back soon, kay? Love you, bye!" Hikaru said, leaving.<p>

_**F. F to Hikaru reaching the school**_

Hikaru knew that the bags were most likely to be in the host club. He walked along the familiar corridors to the entrance of the host club's room. The school felt scary, what with it being empty, large and dark. Hikaru shivered. Why did he tell Kaoru to stay at home? Hikaru walked into the club room. There, next to the sofa were the bags. But what was on the couch? Hikaru crept closer.  
>"Something the matter Hikaru?" said a familiar voice. Hikaru yelled out.<br>"KYOYA! WHAT are you DOING here?" he roared in shock. Kyoya smirked and pointed to his clipboard.  
>"Finance work. Here was the only place I could focus. Though I guess I could use a break..." he said trailing off. Hikaru was suspicious.<br>"Really? An actual break?" he questioned. Kyoya nodded. Suddenly Hikaru found himself pinned against the couch.  
>"Care to show me how to 'Loosen up'?" Kyoya's face was dangerously close to Hikaru's. Hikaru blushed a deep crimson and looked away. Kyoya heard their conversation?<br>Kyoya smirked and closed the distance between the two men. Hikaru's eyes widened as Kyoya crushed himself against his lips. What was happening? This was NOT part of the plan! All he wanted was the bags!  
>... The bags could wait.<br>Hikaru found himself slowly being stripped of his clothing. His eyes widened and his blush grew. He tried to push away, but found himself unbuttoning Kyoya's shirt instead.  
>When both were completely stripped of clothing, Kyoya pulled away from the embrace. He grabbed Hikaru's legs and placed them either side of himself.<br>"I'm not going to beat around the bush. I have work to get on with." Kyoya stated, and thrust himself into Hikaru.

At first, there was pain for them. But soon the pain slowly ebbed away, and pure pleasure took over. The pants and the groans of the men became heavier, and they knew it was coming to an end. The two teenagers entered a spasm as they tipped over the edge of ecstasy. They lay there for a moment, heavily panting. Then realising what they had just done, they straightened up, pulling on their clothes. Hikaru grabbed the bags and headed for the door.  
>"Oh, and Hikaru?" the older twin turned to the smart man behind him.<br>"Don't call me Four Eyes"

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, how was it? I've read a few lemons, and i think this is definatly one of the lower lemons. I do take requests, so if you want me to write you a story or lemon then, yeah. Send a message... or something. I didnt do any fore play in this because Kyoya was in a rush to get back to work. its not very explicit. But i can do explicit. Oh yeah. 'Kay thats all i have to say (i think)! <strong>

**See ya!**

**Vi-chan**


End file.
